Tomatoes and Wedding Rings
by Beck-dono
Summary: In which Sasuke talks to a teacup yorkie, Naruto is romantic somewhat, and a steamy apartment. A fic i wrote to unstress, NaruSasu, smut, oneshot, AU, fluff kinda, and just their gay man love.


More random Naruto smut :D I'm really bored and I needed to unstress. AU of course and heavy dialogue. It got somewhat fluffy at the end. So here you are my lovies.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tomatoes and Wedding Rings

Sasuke threw his head back,

"Ahn! Fuck yeah!"

He gyrated his hips erratically. Naruto smirked from underneath him, pushing his hips up to meet Sasuke's pace. The navy haired man bounced quickly above the blonde. His pants and delirious noises driving the blonde mad.

"Damnit Sasuke, why-uhn- so eager?" He ran a hand threw his own hair.

"Shut up." Sasuke snarled out.

"Dude, I'm sayin-"

"Shut the fuck up! You're gonna make, ah-ahn, m-me go limp!"

He bounced faster. He could feel his release coming and so desperately wanted to reach it. Placing both hands on Naruto's chest he leaned forward his breath hitching. Naruto grunted and pulled him into a searing kiss. The raven bit aggressively at the blonde's lips. Naruto bucked at a quicker pace, slamming against Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke groaned loudly,

"Ahh, nghh, fuck yeah!"

Ribbons of come covered Naruto's chest as Sasuke's body had tremors. Naruto moaned and his hips jerked as he spilled his seed into the other man. For a moment they both just panted until Sasuke rolled off the whiskered face man. The only noise was their labored breathing and the sound of their Yorkshire terrier scratching at the door. Naruto looked over at Sasuke's flushed and sweat covered face.

"Holy shit."

Sasuke smirked feeling his ego bloat,

"Hell yeah 'holy shit'. Go get me some water."

He leaned over and kissed his partner's lips softly. Naruto grinned and rolled off the bed. Stretching he opened the door causing Celty to run in, the little dog jumped up onto the bed. Sasuke snorted and patted her head. In truth he never wanted an overly gay looking dog. But Naruto just had to have her and that's how she ended up in their little apartment.

Celty licked Sasuke's cheek and laid next to his head, happily wagging her tail. Naruto laughed and walked out the room. Sasuke smiled at his retreating form and blushed a little at his stupidity. He picked up Celty holding her above him,

"Ah, stupid dog,"

She barked at the insult,

"Yes, yes. Dog am I completely in love with your retarded owner?"

She barked twice happily.

"I see, well tell me,"

He looked to the door making sure Naruto was still gone.

"Is your master going to propose soon? Its okay if you tell me, I'll still act all gay and surprised."

She cocked her head to the side, her little bow falling slightly out of place.

"Listen I swear I can act. Not well but I still can. Come on tell me, is he?"

"'Is he' what?"

Naruto walked back in, a pair of boxer resting on his hips, with two cups of water and a small plate of freshly cut tomatoes. Sasuke fell in love again. Not with Naruto, with the tomatoes. God did he love that red little fruit. Or vegetable. Whatever the hell it was considered.

"Thanks." He held out his hands, effectively dropping Celty, ignoring the blonde's question.

Naruto rose an eyebrow but nonetheless gave his lover what he wanted. Because he spoiled Sasuke and he knew it was dangerous to do so. That man could be a real bitch sometimes since Naruto didn't keep him on a tight leash.

"What were you harassing Celty about?" He pulled the teacup sized dog into his lap.

She licked his knee with appreciation of being taken into his warmth. Sasuke frowned but nibbled on his tomatoes.

"Well?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"Well what?"

"What were you talking to Celty about?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Hmm, could it be my marvelous love making?"

"Hn. Hardly."

"How about my dashing good looks?"

"Oh, you're quite funny today."

"Huh, well how about her new hair do?"

"We talked about that yesterday."

"Ahh, well now, could it be…this?"

"What do you mean-"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide and a hand immediately snatched the navy velvet box from his lover's hand. He quickly but delicately opened it, gasping ever so softly. Naruto chuckled and leaned toward the shocked man,

"You're so impatient." He nuzzled his hair.

Sasuke looked at him and let a smile grace his lips.

"Of course. Now,"

He shifted so he took Celty's place in Naruto's lap, the little dog barked a pout only to be ignored.

"Ask me."

Naruto smirked,

"Well I dunno, since you were so quick to snatch my hard earned ring."

"You know I'm a gold-digger dear."

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's comment, the other man only smiled.

"Fine, you win. Sasuke will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." He hugged the blonde around his neck, dropping kisses on it.

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's head.

"It took you long enough to be ready, you prude."

"Shut up, you're going to ruin my mood. And you know its rare for my to pamper you."

"This is your idea of pampering?"

"Take it or leave it."

The blonde smiled and hugged Sasuke back,

"I'll take it, all of it. I love you."

Sasuke smiled into his neck,

"I love this ring and you too I suppose."

"How kind of you."

They both laughed and stayed in a loving embrace. Celty barked and tried to climb in between them. On the nightstand sat the velvet box with a simple silver wedding band. Sasuke eyed it over Naruto's shoulder, he smirked. He couldn't wait to start planning the wedding, he would give everyone hell. It would be wonderful, everyone listening to him simply because he was the "bride". He chuckled a little and snuggled into Naruto's shoulder. But for now he would hold off on his reign of terror and just hold onto the man he loved.

End.

Ahhh, it feels good to let that out. I had a idea of Naruto proposing but I just didn't know how to it. I imagine they would go for round two afterwards. Sorry if this was too short I just needed a stress reliever. I stole Celty's name from Durarara! because I think should would be this time of dog and also I really love her name :D P.S. I might be looking for a beta soon, soo yeah I'll let you all know.

Review because I love you. And yes Sasuke was naked the entire time.


End file.
